Ned Thunderzap
"''You haaaave any wood?!" '' - Ned's most well known quote Ned Thunderzap, also known as The World of Ned or Ned Waterbagel, is an Indian teenager who makes videos and puts them on the internet. He is the main character in the Nedverse and is also a very good friend of the President of the United States of America. Ned and the President are such good friends, the President gives Ned top secret missions to go on. Ned is also the main protagonist of the film A Very Ned Movie that was released in November of 2015. Early life and wood allergy Ned was born in late December of 1994 in a small village in India. His mother is named Sophie and his father is named David. Ned also has a brother who's name is Mac. While helping his uncle Ahmed out at a construction site when he was younger, Ned discovered he had an allergy to wood and was hospitalized. The doctor said that if he were to come close to anything wood related, he could have an allergic reaction and die in minutes. This is why Ned asks "Do you have any wood?" to make sure the person he's talking to doesn't have wood so he doesn't die. This was mostly explained in Ned's Wood Allergy (EXPLAINED) Ned had a cousin in India named Jed, who he was best friends with, but Jed moved to Canada in the early 2000's and they have been separated ever since. In 2011, Ned opened up his channel on YouTube and began posting his videos. A few weeks later, the President of the United States watched one of his videos and enjoyed them. He saw Ned was living roughly so once he discovered Ned's father lived in America, he decided to reunite the two and ever since Ned has been living in America. "Thunderzap" In an unreleased video, Ned describes how he changed his last name to "Thunderzap" during a trip to Hawaii with the President in 2011. The reason why he changed his last name is because security at the airport wouldn't let him pass the gate to the airplane without full identification. The President told security it was okay to let him pass. When they got back to Washington D.C., the President helped Ned get a new last name so he wouldn't get in that kind of situation again. A Very Ned Movie In April of 2012, Ned received a phone call from the President of the United States. The President offered Ned a mission (The Waterbagel Conundrum) and Ned accepted. During this mission (which lasted until late 2014), Ned met many new friends, Kirby and Oliver, and became better friends with The Christmas Pig. The infamous criminal "Claudia Waterbagel" turned out to be Ned's cousin Mikey, much to Ned's surprise. In the end, Ned became a stronger person and is now looking forward to the future. 2016 Presidential Campaign On April 16th, 2016, Ned announced his campaign for President of the United States of America. Ned revealed he was sad that the current President would be leaving, but to be his successor in office would be an honor. On November 10th, 2016, he released a video talking about the results of the election and his loss. He said he will be willing to work with president-elect Donald Trump and continue working with the CIA and the Christmas Pig. Trivia * In Classic Ned, Ned referred to his mustache as his "beard" * Ned doesn't like thermal clothing, although in Season 3 of The World of Ned and in the trailer for A Very Ned Movie, he is seen wearing thermal clothing. * In an unreleased video, Ned's friend Carlos introduced Ned to the Christmas Pig and later asked if Ned could babysit him. Since this video was never released, that storyline isn't canon and the Christmas Pigs origins are unknown. * Ned spelled backwards is Den. * During Ned Saves Christmas, Den calls Ned "Cuz". Possibly stating that Ned and Den are cousins although this was never heard of again and Ned never mentioned him. * Ned's favorite cereal is Honey Nut Cheerios. * In an unreleased video during Classic Ned, Ned had a love interest although this love interest and her friends made fun of Ned every time they saw him. His love interest made fun of him because of his big nose. Ned said after all the insults she gave him, he gave up on her and proceeded with his life. * Ned was created entirely on the spot. * In Ned's 3rd Year Anniversary Special, it is revealed that the reason why Ned was gone for so long was because he was on a secret mission for the President, and the only reason Ned could tell everyone now was because the mission's details were on the news for an unknown reason and the President told him he could. This "secret mission" was the main plot for A Very Ned Movie. Category:Characters Category:Heroes